When making and binding general stamp albums and/or document binders, such as those shown in FIG. 7, it usually requires to form notches or grooves 7 on the thick cardboards used to make the albums and/or binders first, as shown in FIG. 8, so as to facilitate the folding and binding before an album, a book case, or a binder is formed. Normally, the notching or grooving of cardboards is done with notching or grooving machines. FIG. 11 illustrates an example of conventional cardboard notching machines wherein a motor 6 is used to drive the machine and a transmission belt 61 is used to feed in the cardboards, furthermore, a roller 62 is used to adjust the tension of belt 61. As shown in FIG. 12, inside each of such conventional cardboard notching machines, there are several sets of parallelly and symmetrically arranged forming tools 64 above the machine table 63, depending on the number of notching positions required and predetermined. When such a conventional notching machine is operated to do cardboards notching, the cardboards must be pre-pressed on a marking press in advance to form notch marks to facilitate the notching by forming tools 64 later. To do the notching, feed in a marked cardboard into the notching machine as shown in FIG. 12. When the cardboard is fed to the right forming tool 64, it is first notched to form deeper marks; when the cardboard further moves to the left forming tool 64, it is then grooved to form the notches with desired depth.
The drawbacks of such notching machine include:
1. A pre-marking of notch is first required on another marking press, i.e., a two-step process is required to complete the notching; and
2. The notched depth is not easily under control, because the forming tools 64 are fixedly mounted on the machine table 63 and the cardboards are fed with transmission belt 61 and are chiselled by the forming tools 64 while they pass through the same. The notches so obtained usually have rough surface and burs and therefore have reverse influences on the appearance of finished products of albums or binders.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to positively develop a notching machine for cardboards to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional notching machines.